Souvenirs égarés
by EleaDeLune
Summary: Jarod est amnésique et Parker décide d’en profiter pour le ramener au Centre. Seulement c’est Noël et certains sentiments viennent déjouer son plan.
1. Partie 1

Résumé: Jarod est amnésique et Parker décide d'en profiter pour le ramener au Centre. Seulement c'est Noël et certains sentiments viennent déjouer son plan.

Disclaimer: Le personnage de Sabina est sortie de mon imagination, par contre les autres personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que je fais, seul votre plaisir est ma récompense, alors pensez aux reviews, même une toute petite, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Merci…

**Souvenirs égarés**

**- Ne m'oublie pas -**

Partie 1

À l'instant même où j'ouvris les yeux, une douleur m'élança… je les refermai en espérant que le mal disparaisse mais en vain. Il cognait sur mes tempes et s'étendait jusqu'au crâne. Je me tournai de côté et pris note que j'étais couché. Étrangement je me souvenais plus comment je m'étais retrouvé là. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et inspectai la chambre. Quatre murs blancs, décorés en aucune façon. Le grand lit occupait la quasi-totalité de l'espace. Dans un coin un lavabo et une chaise où étaient pliés des vêtements. Je remarquai que j'étais très peu vêtu. Encore une fois impossible de me souvenir pourquoi. Ces oublis m'agacèrent de plus en plus. Je me levai et enfilai le jean qui était plié. Une fenêtre éclairait la chambre. Elle donnait sur un grand parc couvert d'une fine couche de neige. Cet agacement se transforma vite en inquiétude. J'enfilai le pull et les chaussures qui étaient là, et j'entrepris de sortir de la chambre à la recherche de réponses.

Il devenait évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Rien de ce que je vis ne me fut familier. L'étage était vide. Intrigué par du bruit plus bas je décidai de descendre. J'entrai dans une grande pièce occupée par une grande table et de grandes tapisseries. Tout ici était luxe. Je notai la présence d'une autre pièce au fond. Celle-ci était plus petite. Un feu dansait dans la cheminée, et tout près trônait un superbe sapin encore nu avec à ses pieds un carton de décoration d'anges, de guirlandes et d'étoiles.

« Bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi… ? »

Cette intrusion me fit sursauter. Je me retournai, une femme se tenait là, dans une robe de chambre de satin noir, un plateau dans les mains sur lequel des tasses de café et des croissants. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse.

« …oui, enfin c'est que… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais ici…

Vous devriez vous reposer, après ce qu'il vous est arrivé c'est normal d'être un peu perdu… !

Ce mal de tête m'élança à nouveau. Je fouillais dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'indices sur ce qui s'était passé mais en vain. L'inconnue comprenant ma détresse me vint en aide.

« Jarod, vous avez été frappé par la foudre… vous avez été inconscient un long moment et j'avoue que j'ai longtemps douté de votre état… mais voyez vous le ciel vous a sauvé… ! » me dit-elle en me prenant les mains. Ses mains étaient chaudes et rassurantes.

- Vous êtes… enfin je veux dire, je vous connais… ?

- Oui et non en réalité. Vous m'avez permis de revivre, de redécouvrir la vie, et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante. À part le fait que vous êtes un être très généreux et que votre prénom est Jarod je ne connais rien de vous. J'ai essayé de rechercher votre famille en contactant diverses organisations mais en vain je suis désolée… »

Ma famille. Bon sang... ! Je n'y avais pas pensé… ! Je ne me souvenais pas d'elle non plus. Je ne me souvenais de plus rien. J'avais tout oublié.

« Je suis amnésique… » dis-je en refoulant des sanglots.

« J'en ai bien peur… mais j'ai fait circuler votre photo sur le Net. Si quelqu'un peut nous donner la moindre information il me contactera… rassurez-vous les amnésies sont souvent temporaires. »

Jarod. C'était bien mince comme indice. J'avais noté que je ne portais pas d'alliance. Je n'avais pas non plus de portefeuille, ni rien qui pouvait m'aider. Il fallait être patient et attendre une éventuelle réponse venant d'Internet.

OoOoO

J'étais assis dans le jardin d'hiver de la villa. Malgré la neige qui s 'accumulait à l'extérieur, il faisait doux et je me sentais en sécurité. Quatre semaines étaient passées et je n'avais obtenu aucun renseignement sur mon identité. Sabina m'avait proposé de rester dans cette grande villa avec elle, villa trop grande à son goût qui lui avait été léguée par son père. Sabina. D'après ce qu'elle me racontait, je l'avais aidé à sortir de sa détresse et lui faire découvrir la beauté de la vie. Je lui aurais montré que la vie valait d'être vécue et la détourner ainsi du funeste sort qu'elle se réservait. Tout cela sans la connaître auparavant. Il m'était assez difficile de l'imaginer dépressive ou suicidaire. La femme que je voyais aujourd'hui était épanouie et sûre d'elle prenant les décisions avec une assurance que j'admirais. Je l'admirais. Elle était d'une beauté féline et sauvage à laquelle on pouvait difficilement résister. Elle me séduisait d'autant plus qu'elle ne faisait rien pour. Son naturel prenait le pas sur tout artifice. Il m'arrivait d'oublier ma situation et de vouloir rester avec elle. Je me sentais bien à ses côtés.

OoOoO

Qu'y a-t-il de plus pathétique que de se rendre à une soirée organisée par le Centre ? Rien. C'était bien ce que je maugréais en enfilant ce soir ce tailleur noir, sobre, parfait pour ce genre d'occasion. Une fête qui se voudrait chaleureuse, unissant les employés du Centre telle une grande famille. Pathétique ! Je n'avais pas encore saisi moi-même pourquoi je m'y rendais. A défaut de rester affalée sur le sofa à ressasser mille et une choses, un verre de scotch à la main, j'avais opté pour cette soirée, pour montrer à Raines que je m'impliquais dans la vie du Centre. A quelques jours des fêtes de Noël qu'avais-je de mieux à faire ? Le petit génie avait décidé de faire profil bas depuis quelques semaines, Lyle se dévouait corps et âme à la recherche des rouleaux me laissant ainsi des jours tranquilles qui pouvaient être associés à des congés…

Ces réflexions m'avaient menée jusqu'au Centre. J'y retrouvai Sydney dans un costume-cravate classique. Parfait pour l'occasion.

« Alors vous non plus n'aviez rien à faire ce soir… ?

- Mademoiselle Parker ! Vous êtes venue… ! vous êtes ravissante…

- Gardez vos compliments Dr Freud, je suis seulement là pour faire acte de présence… Broots s'est défilé lui, non...?!

- Non, regardez il est au buffet. Il parait qu'il a quelque chose de très important, il vous attendait pour nous le dire… »

Je jetai un œil vers le buffet et je vis l'informaticien nagé dans un costume noir. Un pingouin en train de faire des réserves de toasts. Pathétique ! Au regard qu'avait Sydney j'aurais parié qu'on avait la même pensée. Puis Broots nous vit et s'approcha furtivement.

« Oh Mademoiselle… ! Vous voulez une mini pizza, elles sont délicieuses… ?

- Broots ! Qu'aviez-vous à me dire… ?

- Oh… c'est une info concernant Jarod… mais vous ne voulez pas attendre la fin de la fête… ?

- Quelle fête… ? Crétin ! Suivez-moi. Tout de suite. Sydney venait avec nous. »

La soirée pouvait continuer sans nous. Une info sur Jarod après des semaines de silence était trop importante. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de Broots. Il se mit à son ordinateur et bafouilla de sempiternelles explications. Il avait trouvé une information sur le Caméléon sur Internet et avait bloqué l'accès de façon à ce que nous soyons les seuls à avoir vent du renseignement. Il lança l'impression et me tendit la feuille. Il y avait une photo de Jarod accompagné d'un texte : « Connaissez-vous cet homme. Si vous pouvez nous apporter une aide quelconque, merci de nous contacter ». Je vis à l'expression du psy que son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« On dirait que votre protégé à des soucis de mémoire… »

La situation était trop belle. Le Caméléon était amnésique. Les rôles s'inversaient.


	2. Partie 2

Partie 2

J'avais téléphoné au numéro indiqué me présentant comme une parente. Une femme m'avait indiqué un lieu et un itinéraire à suivre pour se rencontrer.

J'avais laissé Sydney et Broots à la maison après avoir subi les insistances de la Nounou pour ne pas faire de mal à son génie. Il voulait absolument m'accompagner, il était médecin et pouvait être utile disait-il. « Je saurais très bien me débrouiller avec lui, ne vous inquiétez pas », lui avais-je répondu avec un sourire qui trahissait mon excitation.

Les indications m'avaient menée jusque dans le Maine, dans une bourgade de quelques maisons et commerces. Aux alentours, de grandes villas, plus luxueuses, contrastaient avec celles du village. J'étais passée devant l'une d'elles, un pavillon de chasse sans doute qui s'élevait dans un grand parc planté d'arbres immenses, nus à cette saison, recouverts de neige. Prés de l'entrée un lac avait gelé au grand bonheur des enfants qui patinaient innocemment dessus. C'était vraiment un autre monde, la neige contribuait sans doute à cette impression. Une impression de plénitude, de sérénité qui m'avait prise un peu plus tôt, en arrivant dans la région.

J'arrivai dans la bourgade même. Les ruelles étaient encombrées de neige et je dus laisser la voiture à l'entrée. Nous avions rendez-vous dans un café, le seul du village apparemment, « impossible de vous tromper », m'avait dit la femme. Je repérai l'établissement. On y entrait et sortait comme dans un moulin. Un endroit vivant, le lieu de rencontres des villageois pensai-je.

Je vins au comptoir commander un café chaud et me renseigna sur cette femme. « A la table du fond » m'avait-on dit. Je scrutai les tables et vit enfin la table du fond. Une femme, de mon âge, peut être un peu plus, avec de longs cheveux bruns et un certain charme se réchauffait en serrant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle aperçut mon regard, me sourit et me fit signe.

« Mademoiselle Parker », lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

« Sabina » me dit-elle avec un discret accent slave, « ainsi vous connaissez Jarod ? »

« Nous sommes de vieux amis. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis un certain temps mais en voyant votre appel à l'aide je n'ai pas hésité à vous appeler…

- C'est très bien. Et bien… voyez-vous…Jarod a été foudroyé un soir d'orage il y a quelques semaines. Depuis il ne sait plus rien, il a tout oublié. Je vous avoue que son état était très critique mais il s'est rétabli, plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

- Il est donc chez vous là… ?

- En effet, dans une villa de ma famille. J'y vis seule, donc l'accueillir a été un vrai plaisir. J'espère que vous le comprendrez mais je ne le laisserais partir que lorsqu'il aura retrouvé la mémoire. Je n'en ai pas contre vous, mais qui me dit que vous êtes bien celle que vous prétendez être, ou que vous ne voulez pas du mal à Jarod…

- C'est-à-dire que j'avais prévu de le ramener à la maison dès aujourd'hui…

- Oui j'imagine, mais je me suis beaucoup attachée à lui et je préférerais le savoir en sécurité. Vous pouvez rester quelques jours, il y a de la place vous savez… Vous pourrez lui rappeler des moments de son passé, il aura peut être un déclic… alors à ce moment là je serais prête à le laisser partir… »

Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Je m'embarquai donc dans cette histoire. J'allais passer Noël dans un coin paumé du Maine avec Jarod et une inconnue, à parler souvenirs. Si on m'avait dit ça deux jours avant, je n'aurais pas trouvé si pathétique la soirée du Centre et Broots dans son costume de pingouin.

OoOoO

La jeune femme me conduisit à travers les ruelles jusqu'à l'extérieur. Les véhicules circulaient mal, et mieux valait s'y rendre à pied. L'occasion pour parler de tout et de rien… Tandis qu'elle me parlait de son affection pour Superboy, un sentiment étrange naissait au bas de mon ventre. Il fallait que je ramène Jarod, que je le cloue dans un des sous-sols du Centre dont Dieu seul connaît l'existence et enfin se terminera cette stupide course, cette chasse incessante… C'était exactement ce que je m'apprêtai à faire, ma quête touchait à sa fin. Mais ce sentiment naissant n'avait rien à voir. Je ne le connaissais pas, et il me fit peur. Mais une Parker n'a pas peur, et d'un revers de la main je chassai cette sensation étrange.

La route me semblait terriblement longue bien que Sabina m'assurait qu'il n'y avait que trois kilomètres. Mes bottes à talons commençaient à me faire souffrir, et je sentais le bout de mes oreilles et de mon nez gelés. L'inconnue sans me juger me tendit un bonnet et une écharpe. Un bonnet ridicule tricoté à la main qui me parut moins grotesque quand je le mis et une écharpe qui m'apporta un soupçon de chaleur. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que l'on me voit ainsi accoutrée. Mais aucune chance ici pour que je croise quelqu'un qui me reconnaisse.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut une éternité, nous entrâmes sur le domaine familial. La demeure était imposante mais ne dégageait que de la sérénité. Une aile entière paraissait inhabitée, et seule le bâtiment central était occupé m'avait expliqué Sabina. Nous entrions dans le hall qui donnait sur une petite pièce jouxtant les cuisines. Un feu dansait dans l'âtre et je le vis, accroupi, s'occupant des flammes. Il se releva et me fixa. Il n'avait pas changé. Son regard était toujours aussi intense, mais ses étoiles avaient disparu. Son regard n'était pas vide comme j'avais pu imaginer. Il n'eut aucune réaction, simplement il m'observait. Et pour la première fois il me regardait comme une étrangère. Cette sensation au bas de mon ventre me repris.

OoOoO

Sabina m'avait dit qu'une femme avait répondu à l'appel lancé sur Internet et qu'elle venait le lendemain. Toute la soirée, les questions s'étaient bousculées. Était-ce ma femme ? Ma sœur ? Comment était-elle ? Les minutes s'égrenaient de plus en plus lentement, et l'échéance du lendemain m'angoissait. Il faudrait que je quitte Sabina, chose à laquelle j'évitais de penser. Nos liens s'étaient resserrés, bien plus que chacun ne l'avait espéré. De même chacun de nous deux en avaient conscience, la rupture serait difficile.

J'étais en train de m'occuper du feu quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Sabina et l'étrangère étaient rentrées. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me levai pour leur faire face.

Je vis une femme aussi grande que moi, si ce n'était plus, vêtue d'un long manteau de cuir qui recouvrait un pull noir moulant et une jupe infiniment courte. Cette même jupe laissait apparaître d'interminables jambes. La jeune femme portait un ravissant bonnet qui laissait voir ses cheveux d'un noir ébène. Enfin, ce qui m'interpella le plus ce fut ses yeux d'un bleu profond soulignés par un maquillage trop foncé. Elle avait du charme, elle était… belle, oserais-je dire. Mais elle était tellement différente de Sabina que j'en fus déstabilisé. Elle était… d'un autre monde.


	3. Partie 3

Partie 3

« Vous pourriez aller faire un tour, vous retrouvez seul à seul… » dit Sabina nous sortant de ce silence embarrassé qui s'était installé.

Elle m'avait parlé d'un vieux manège à l'arrière de la bâtisse. J'avais proposé à Jarod de nous y rendre, pour parler. Parler. Comme deux être civilisés, pas de course poursuite, pas de devinettes, de sous-entendus, ou de secrets enfouis déterrés de notre passé. Simplement parler. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Tout s'était écroulé. Et d'un seul regard je l'avais su… Il m'avait minutieusement observé pendant nos « retrouvailles » et pour la première fois je n'ai pas eu envie de le mettre en joue pour m'avoir regardé de cette façon, pour la première fois, je n'ai pas eu envie de le clouer avec une réplique cinglante. Je n'avais eu qu'une seule envie, le serrer dans mes bras, comme un enfant, et lui dire que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Mais tandis que nous arrivions au manège, et je fulminai de m'attarder sur des pensées comme celles là… Il ne fallait pas que son état m'empêche de faire mon boulot. Lui au Centre, moi libre. C'était aussi simple que ça. Pourquoi fallait-il tout compliquer… ? Si je laissais passer cette occasion je m'en mordrais les doigts toute ma vie.

Était-ce Noël, cette ambiance qui faisait que j'hésitais ? A cette époque de l'année, les gens doivent être avec ceux qu'ils aiment, être heureux et insouciants. Foutu état d'esprit !

Nous nous étions assis sur la rambarde du manège, l'un en face de l'autre, assez loin pour pouvoir s'observer. Comme des étrangers. Cette sensation me fit peur à nouveau. Et je décidai intérieurement de lui – _de nous_ - accorder un sursis. Foutu Noël… !

OoOoO

Elle était assise en face de moi, et je n'arrivais pas à engager la conversation. Elle était… troublante. Tout en elle évoquait la froideur et l'indifférence, mais il y avait en elle une once de je-ne-sais-quoi qui me fascinait. Ses yeux, peut être. D'un bleu bouleversant. Et si les yeux sont bien la fenêtre de l'âme, alors son âme me fascinait bien plus encore.

Comme pour briser la glace, je me lançai.

« Alors… ainsi, nous nous connaissons… quel genre de… relation avons-nous… ? » dis-je en essayant d'y ajouter une pointe d'humour, allégeant l'atmosphère lourde qui planait.

Elle me fixa un moment, s'éclaircit la voix et parla enfin.

« Nous sommes des amis d'enfance… nous avons grandi ensemble… dans… au même endroit… Nous continuons de nous voir de temps en temps… pour le travail. »

Ouf... ! Ce n'était pas ma sœur, ou ma femme ou un lien plus intime… Cependant son attitude m'intriguait. Ce n'était pas le comportement d'une personne proche. Quiconque de familier m'aurait serré dans les bras, me rappelant les bons moments passés. Son enthousiasme était à peine visible, elle semblait plus gênée que moi encore. Quelque chose clochait.

« Mais… sommes-nous proches ou… enfin, je ne sais pas, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur moi… ?

- Nous sommes… proches… en un sens oui… tu... euh… sinon tu es à la recherche de ta famille que tu as perdu de vue… nous… nous travaillons ensemble de temps en temps, et nous sommes proches oui… »

Était-ce le froid ou était-elle en train de rougir… ? Cette attitude me fit sourire. Cela répondait à ma question.

OoOoO

Il me posa des questions auxquelles je ne m'étais pas du tout préparée. Quelle relation y a-t-il entre nous… ? Fallait-il que je lui dise la vérité… ? Je repensai au sursis que je voulais lui donner. Mieux valait lui créer des réponses pas si éloignées de la réalité.

Proches...?! Savoir arrêter Superboy quand il va trop loin… ! Puis j'y réfléchis, pourquoi serais-je venue si je n'avais pas été proche de lui. A mon grand effroi, je me mis à lui dire des choses que jamais je n'aurais dû dire, des choses qui, jamais, n'auraient dû sortir de ma bouche. Quand je m'en rendis compte, je sentis mes pommettes en feu, comme une gamine. Quelle honte… ! Je détournai les yeux face à son sourire.

Et comme si le ciel s'en mêlait, des flocons commencèrent à tomber du ciel. Je les sentis fondre sur ma peau. Je jetai un œil à Jarod, il observait le spectacle comme un enfant. Il quitta le manège et se mit à tournoyer les bras grands ouverts, les yeux au ciel. C'est la première fois que je le voyais rire ainsi. Insouciant. Peut être que l'esprit de Noël m'y poussa, toutefois je le rejoins sous les flocons, tournoyant tous les deux comme des gamins.

Seul l'étourdissement nous fit nous arrêter. Le sol tanguait, le ciel dansait et soudain je me sentis vaciller. Je me sentis tombée sur quelque chose de mou, un corps, et quand je repris mes esprits, je m'aperçus que j'étais sur Jarod, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lui riait encore, essoufflé. Je sentais sa respiration sur mon visage, et son cœur battre sous son blouson. A moins que ce ne soit le mien. La situation était irréelle. J'étais sur Jarod, ses lèvres à portée des miennes. Je sentais son bras autour de ma taille. Son odeur me troublait. Il s'était arrêté de rire et me regardait. Je devinais qu'il avait en tête la même chose que moi. Puis je me repris. Ce sursis ne signifiait rien d'autre qu'une bonne action pour les fêtes. Je me levai alors. Il en fit de même. Nous étions trempés, il proposa alors de retourner dans la villa pour se sécher devant la grande cheminée.


	4. Partie 4

Partie 4

J'avais particulièrement aimé cet instant sous la neige. J'avais eu l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. L'image que j'avais d'elle s'était brisée, sous cette froideur se cachait une petite fille qui me semblait très proche. J'aurais aimé que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Je ne voulais pas choisir entre elle et Sabina. Je ne pouvais pas.

Nous étions entrés se réchauffer. Parker - c'était son nom – avait revêtu des habits de Sabina, ce qui fût d'autant plus troublant pour moi. Elle était assise près de la cheminée. Je la rejoins en lui tendant une tasse de café. J'avais la ferme impression qu'elle avait également revêtu sa carapace. Fallait-il que je lui dise combien j'avais aimé passer ce moment avec elle sous la neige… ? Fallait-il que je lui dise combien elle me fascinait… ? Je la regardais boire par gorgées le café brûlant. J'avais envie de m'approcher d'elle, j'avais envie de ressentir son parfum, j'avais envie de sentir sa peau sous la mienne. Mais je n'osais pas.

Je décidai de m'asseoir près d'elle, mais au même moment Sabina entra dans la pièce. Une voix me dit alors de ne rien entreprendre. Le regard de Sabina avait perdu de ses étincelles. Je le sentais empli de tristesse et de reproches, et je m'en voulais énormément. Elle ne m'avait rien dit mais je savais qu'en réalité elle en voulait beaucoup à Parker d'être apparue. Mais jamais elle ne laisserait paraître ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant je le sentais, je le savais, j'arrivais à deviner ses pensées, ses sentiments. Tout comme j'avais réussi à déceler cette petite fille cachée chez Parker. Je savais que Sabina n'essaierait jamais de blesser Parker par jalousie. Mais elle m'aimait, c'était sa faiblesse.

Cette nuit là, alors que Parker était couchée, j'entendis Sabina se lever. Je la rejoins dans le salon. Elle pleurait. Je m'assis près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle resta silencieuse. Je me sentais affreusement coupable. Que devais-je faire pour la rendre heureuse à nouveau… ? Fallait-il que j'abandonne l'idée de rentrer avec Parker… ? Le voulais-je… ?

« Pardonne-moi Sabina. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Jarod… je n'aurais pas du m'attacher autant à toi…je ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure…

- Cette femme, Parker… elle est… …

- Elle est charmante… et vous allez très bien ensemble… » me dit-elle avec un de ses sourires qui m'avait fait craquer.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille aller… plus loin… je l'aime beaucoup… mais je ne crois pas que ce soit réciproque…

- Si elle te fait du mal, n'hésite pas à revenir… tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici… la maison sera bien grande sans toi… »

Je l'embrassai tendrement, séchant ses dernières larmes. Elle était vraiment belle. Dans tous les sens du terme, aussi bien son âme que son corps étaient d'une beauté saisissante. Elle se leva et m'embrassa à son tour avant de remonter se coucher. Je sentis l'odeur de ses cheveux et fus saisi d'un doute. Je l'avais aimé. Quelques jours plus tôt, j'assurais que personne n'aurait pu briser cet amour. Et Parker avait débarqué. Totalement différente, mais tellement belle et surtout je la sentais si proche de ce que j'étais.

OoOoO

J'avais entendu du bruit, et les automatismes du Centre m'avaient poussé à me lever. Je descendis au salon et aperçus Sabina pleurer dans les bras de Jarod. Je pris soin de rester dans l'ombre afin d'écouter la conversation. Cette pratique était devenue une habitude au Centre et je n'aurais pas du ressentir de remords. Pourtant en entendant Sabina pleurer ainsi, j'ai eu l'impression de violer leur intimité. Entendre Jarod confier ses sentiments et ses doutes me fit mal. Sans que je m'en rende compte des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur mes joues. J'en ignorais la raison, mais j'avais envie que l'on me prenne dans les bras de la même façon. Je voulais qu'on me sèche ces larmes avec la même tendresse.

J'étais retournée me coucher peu de temps après Sabina. J'avais vu Jarod rester seul devant la cheminée, les yeux dans le vide. Je n'avais pas osé le rejoindre. J'étais alors remontée, le cœur plein de sentiments contradictoires. Je m'étais glissée dans les draps froids et remonté la couverture jusqu'au menton. Je restai ainsi de longues minutes fixant le mur blanc d'en face. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler mais j'avais mal. Une douleur intense qui m'empêcha de trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. J'avais fini la nuit sur le fauteuil en rotin, face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Emmitouflée dans une couverture je regardais le doux spectacle du matin, le lever du soleil accompagné par la délicate danse des flocons. L'esprit de Noël… On avait beau dire, il se passait bien quelque chose durant cette période, quelque chose qu'il aurait été difficile d'expliquer.

Après avoir vu poindre le soleil, je décidai de descendre, d'affronter la situation. Sabina était levée, en robe de chambre de satin noir, elle préparait le petit déjeuner. L'odeur du café planait dans l'air se mêlant à celle des croissants chauds qui attendaient sur la table basse d'être dégustés.

Quand elle me vit entrer dans la pièce, elle me sourit et m'invita à prendre une tasse de café. Ce même sourire qu'elle m'avait donné la première fois, chaleureux et sincère. Pourtant je le vis, ces yeux étaient humides.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Parker… » Je pensais y déceler une pointe d'animosité mais je me trompais.

« Bonjour Sabina, bien dormie… ?

- La nuit ne fut pas calme, » me confia-t-elle après un temps de silence, « …j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos de nous, de Jarod, de vous… »

Elle se détourna de ses occupations et vint s'asseoir près de moi à la table basse. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne savait apparemment pas par où commencer.

« Jarod vous aime beaucoup vous savez… et moi je l'aime autant… mais voyez-vous lorsqu'on aime, il faut savoir laisser partir l'autre n'est-ce pas… ?

Je me sentis mal à nouveau. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Je ne sus quoi répondre et elle ne m'en laissa d'ailleurs pas l'occasion.

« Je pars en début d'après midi, je dois me rendre chez une nièce pour fêter la fin de l'année dans la tradition russe… je crois que c'est préférable… je vous laisse la maison à vous deux, pour faire le point... mais j'aimerais en retour deux choses mademoiselle. Premièrement, que vous soyez partis lorsque je reviendrai, je n'aime pas beaucoup les adieux voyez-vous… et deuxièmement… je veux que vous le protégiez… » me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux « Promettez-le-moi… »

Je vis ses yeux s'embrumer. Elle l'aimait, plus que je l'avais imaginé. Je sentis à nouveau des larmes couler sur mes joues. Décidément j'avais plus pleuré en quelques jours qu'en une année entière !

« Je vous le promets Sabina »

Elle s'approcha alors de moi et me serra dans ses bras. C'est ce moment là que Jarod choisit pour entrer dans la petite pièce. Il nous regarda, gêné, et tandis qu'il tournait les talons, la belle slave nous convia tous deux autour du petit déjeuner.

En début d'après midi, je vis par la baie vitrée le départ de Sabina et son au revoir à Jarod. Ils s'enlacèrent longuement et quand Jarod revint, je vis qu'il avait pleuré.


	5. Partie 5

Partie 5

C'est elle qui était partie. Elle avait fait le choix à ma place. Elle devait se rendre chez une parente pour les fêtes russes de fin d'année et m'avait laissé seul avec Parker.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Après le départ de Sabina, j'avais essayé de sécher rapidement mes larmes pour ne pas culpabiliser Parker. Je voyais qu'elle se sentait responsable de ma détresse, mais je ne savais pas comment agir avec elle, comment lui montrer qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

La journée passa lentement, aucun de nous n'aborda réellement le sujet. La discussion restait superflue. Ce fut en fin de journée, lorsque le soleil s'était couché et qu'il commençait à faire froid que nous nous sommes retrouvés tous deux devant le feu.

Longtemps le silence plana. Puis je me lançai à nouveau.

« Parle-moi un peu de nous… lorsque nous étions enfants…

Elle me regarda longuement, puis fixa le feu comme à la recherche de ses souvenirs.

« Nous avons grandi dans un endroit froid et impersonnel, toi sans tes parents, moi… sans ma mère. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre les seuls amis que nous ayons. Nous avons grandi ensemble, fait les quatre cents coups… » commença-t-elle en souriant, puis son visage s'assombrit, « puis à l'adolescence mon père m'a envoyé étudier en Europe, sa manière à lui de nous séparer. Depuis nous nous revoyons mais les choses ont changé…

- J'aimerais tellement m'en souvenir… »

J'eus l'impression qu'elle se concentrait un peu plus sur les flammes. Ses yeux devenaient humides mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas le laisser percevoir.

« Un jour…. C'était le début du mois de décembre et il s'était mis à neiger. Nous avions alors treize ans, tu n'avais jamais vu la neige et tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir… Alors j'avais rempli un bac entier de poudreuse et je te l'avais apporté… ce fût l'une de mes plus belles batailles de neige à l'intérieur » dit-elle en riant, « mais bien sûr ça n'a pas duré. Ton… précepteur nous a surpris et nous a interdit de nous revoir pendant des semaines. Mon père en a été mis au courant et j'ai eu droit à l'une des plus grandes remontrances que j'ai connues avec l'interdiction d'aller te voir. Je suis pourtant revenue te voir en cachette dans les jours qui ont suivi et je m'étais mise à pleurer dans tes bras. »

Elle détacha enfin ses yeux du feu et me regarda. Des larmes étaient sur le point de couler. Nous étions assis tout près l'un de l'autre et je me surpris à tendre la main vers son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui ruisseler à présent le long de ses pommettes.

« Tu m'as alors dis que tu serais toujours là pour moi… »

Je m'étais penché vers elle et nos lèvres se touchaient presque. Elle tremblait. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, puis posai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Comme elle ne résistait pas, je l'embrassai à nouveau et sentis le doux goût de ses lèvres. Je comprenais à cet instant précis ce que signifiait ce doux mot qu'est l'_amour_. Mais soudain je réalisai aussi que ce n'était pas la première fois que je ressentais ce sentiment envers elle.

Je me vis enfant, à treize ans, au Centre. La petite Parker s'était introduite dans les sous-sols. Elle avait l'air apeuré et je me souvins que ce détail m'avait troublé. Elle avait peur disait-elle de son père qui lui avait interdit de m'approcher. Elle était pourtant revenue en effet. Je me vis la prendre dans mes bras tandis qu'elle pleurait doucement. « Je serais toujours là pour toi mademoiselle Parker » lui avais-je murmuré. Elle avait déposé un baiser sur ma joue, et m'avait laissé un cadeau que je ne devais ouvrir que plus tard.

Après qu'elle m'ait quitté, j'avais soigneusement déchiré le papier et trouvé une boule en verre avec des flocons à l'intérieur. Ce geste m'avait profondément touché et j'avais gardé jalousement le mot qu'elle avait écrit. _« Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas »_. Je me souvins avoir conservé ce mot de longues années et de l'avoir relu quand elle me manquait.

Ce souvenir se termina quand nos lèvres se séparèrent. J'ouvris les yeux, et je la vis. Parker, si belle. Mais tout me revint. Tout. Un doute s'empara de moi. Jouait-elle un jeu ? Pourquoi avait-elle prétendu tout cela ? Dans l'unique but de me ramener ? Alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux à son tour, je pus voir ses yeux bleus et je frissonnai. Cette proximité me troublait au plus haut point. Tant qu'elle me croyait amnésique elle n'était donc pas dangereuse pour moi, et je notai ce détail avec amusement. J'aurais pu profiter de la situation. Elle était tout près de moi, je sentais la chaleur se dégageait de son corps, je gardais le goût de ses lèvres en mémoire et il n'aurait fallu qu'un pas pour sentir le reste de sa peau sur la mienne mais quelque chose me retint. Elle était encore penchée vers moi et était prête, elle, à franchir ce pas. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et caressai doucement ses lèvres. Je la regardai comme je ne pourrai sûrement plus la regarder peu de temps plus tard. Je m'imprégnais de tout ce qui était elle. De son parfum entêtant, de la manière dont ses cheveux tombaient si naturellement sur ses épaules, du grain de sa peau, de la finesse de ses lèvres, de ses grands yeux bleus qui me poussaient à présent à la tentation. Je l'observais comme si j'allais me réveiller et perdre l'objet de mes rêves. Puis je me penchai vers elle et déposai un baiser sur son front.

OoOoO

Lorsque je compris ce qu'il s'était passé je me maudis. Tout s'était bousculé. Je me souviens de Jarod et moi devant la cheminée, de lui avoir raconté une anecdote du Centre, et puis tout avait basculé. Il m'avait embrassé. D'une manière très lâche, en me prenant par des sentiments enfouis. Je n'avais même pas résisté. Pourquoi ?! Ce baiser m'obsède à présent. Je prie pour qu'il ne retrouve pas la mémoire, je préfère mourir plutôt que d'affronter Superboy sur ce plan là. Mais pourquoi me suis-je laisser faire ? Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que c'était l'un des baisers les plus tendres que je n'ai jamais reçu… Et quand je pense qu'on a failli… Non ! Je ne veux même pas y penser.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Tout ça se bouscule dans mon esprit. Si Jarod n'avait pas décidé de monter, qui sait ce qui ce qui se serait passer… Première fois depuis quelques temps que son esprit de génie fait un choix judicieux. Si jamais… Non ! Arrêtons... ! Je ne veux plus y penser.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin après une courte nuit, agitée. Tandis que je m'habillai, j'aperçus sur la table de nuit un paquet. Un cadeau ? Je déchirai rapidement le papier et découvris une boule en verre avec des flocons à l'intérieur. Mon cœur s'arrêta. C'est ce que j'avais offert à Jarod après la petite anecdote que je lui avais raconté la veille. Sauf que je ne lui avais pas raconté la suite. Le cadeau, le mot. Je dépliai hâtivement le petit mot qui accompagnait le paquet. _« Je ne t'ai pas oublié. »_ Ce crétin voulait jouer ? Et bien il ne sera pas déçu. Je pris mon Smith & Wesson et descendis prudemment l'escalier jusqu'à la petite pièce. Superboy était de dos, et s'occupait de décorer le sapin encore nu. Il s'apprêtait à le parer d'une guirlande, mais ç'en était trop.

« Pose cette guirlande doucement et haut les mains ! » lui lançai-je en le tenant en joue.

« Bien dormie Parker ? » me demanda-t-il ignorant ma menace. « Je vois que tu as dû ouvrir mon cadeau…

- C'est fini Jarod, on rentre à la maison, tu poses cette guirlande et pas d'entourloupes… ! »

Il posa la guirlande dans le carton et s'approcha de moi.

« Jarod, ne bouge plus ! Je peux très bien te tirer une balle dans le genou » lui dis-je en visant tant bien que mal sa jambe.

Il continua à s'avancer doucement. Je remarquai que des étoiles brillaient à nouveau dans ses yeux, elles lui donnaient ce regard amusé et innocent qui m'agaçait tant.

Il était arrivé à ma hauteur et mon canon était sur sa poitrine.

« Vas-y… tires » me défia-t-il

Je ne supportais pas ce genre de provocation. Je fis un pas en arrière et le tins à nouveau en joue.

« Tu n'en as donc pas assez Parker ? Il faut que tu viennes me traquer même quand… quand… j'espérais sincèrement qu'il y avait une once de vérité dans… tout ce que tu as dit, dans tout… ce que tu as fait… »

Je crus voir des larmes se former dans ses yeux. S'il savait…

Je réfléchis rapidement aux options qui s'offraient à moi. Et à ma grande surprise, je choisis le défilement.

« Va-t-en Jarod ! », lui dis-je en abaissant mon arme.

Je le vis hésiter, il réfléchissait, essayant de comprendre ce que j'allais faire.

« C'est une promesse que je dois à Sabina… je devais te protéger », lui dis-je en souriant – _pathétique _–, « faute de mieux je t'accorde une chance… disons que c'est mon cadeau de Noël… »

Il s'approcha de moi à nouveau, si près que ça en devenait ambigu. Puis comme pour lever toute ambiguïté, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne sus quoi faire. Il resta ensuite un moment son visage près du mien les yeux fermés.

« Joyeux Noël Parker » me murmura-t-il.

Il quitta la pièce et, vacillante, je ne fis rien pour le rattraper, à quoi bon ?

Foutu esprit de Noël !

FIN

* * *

_Voili voilou... Si vous en êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu jusqu'au bout et je vous remercie !_

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)_


End file.
